


Much To Do About Heats

by SesuRescue (Kigachan)



Series: Papyrus and Grillby doing totally normal couple things on the Surface [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cowgirl Position, Dubcon turned fully Consensual, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Overstimulation, Rope Bondage, Sex, Somnophilia, Soul Sex, Surface Living, Vaginal Sex, slight bit of intrusive thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/pseuds/SesuRescue
Summary: Papyrus gets hit with his yearly heat and Grillby agrees to help him.





	1. Papyrus' Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the fantastic Undertailsoulsex for Beta-ing Chapter 1! <3

“Grillby, wake up! I have something I must talk to you about!”

Grillby groaned sleepily,  burrowing further under the covers. He sighed as the soft embrace of sleep started to pull him back under... Until the covers were yanked off his head. 

“It's very important!”

Grillby shielded his eyes with his arm, blinking the sleep away. The flames that made up his body swayed slowly, displaying his grogginess. He peeked under his arm to see a pouting Papyrus looming over the bed, work shirt half-buttoned and scarf draped over his shoulder loosely. It must have been around eight o'clock if Papyrus was getting dressed; definitely still too early for him to be awake. 

“...m?” Grillby mumbled, rubbing his eyes. 

Papyrus smiled, caressing Grillby’s arm. “Morning, sleepyhead! So I looked at my calendar today and it appears as if my heat cycle is coming up soon. I definitely didn’t forget, but it might’ve slipped my mind to tell you,” Papyrus explained, gripping his scarf as he looked in any direction but Grillby’s.

Grillby sat up, trying to process Papyrus’ words. “... Didn’t you just have your heat cycle last year?” 

He remembered the day he had first encountered Papyrus during a heat cycle. Papyrus had peeped out from the door of his old house, sweating profusely as he had shooed Grillby away and promised to see him the following week. It had seemed a little out of character for him, so Grillby had decided to ask Sans. He had just laughed, making temperature puns, much to Grillby’s disdain, until he had finally revealed that Papyrus was suffering through his heat cycle. 

“Yes, I had it last year?” Papyrus asked.

Grillby’s brain started to churn. “... Is it my fault that you're going through it so early? Am I too irresistible?”

Papyrus laughed, hands clumsily buttoning up his shirt. His boyfriend was too precious. “Skeleton heat cycles are yearly, but you are quite irresistible, I must confess.” He winked. “I assume it's different for elemental monsters?” 

Grillby nodded. It had been so long since his last heat he couldn't remember where he was in his cycle. He mentally reminded himself to check his heat calendar later, just in case. Papyrus walked over to the bed and sat down carefully, keeping his work pants pristine. 

“I might ask for your… help later in the week, for when it gets really bad. Is that alright?” Papyrus asked. 

“... Of course that's okay,” Grillby replied instantly. He leaned forward to grasp Papyrus’ scarf, gently maneuvering it into place. “... We can chat about the specifics of your heat later. Don't you have to head into work?”

Papyrus gasped, swiveling his head towards the clock on the nightstand. After a moment he relaxed and turned to Grillby, gesturing to the side of his skull with a pout. 

Chuckling, Grillby kissed Papyrus on the cheek. “... Have a good day, I'll see you when I get home from the bar.”

“I will see you later! Now, go back to sleep, mister!” Papyrus chided playfully, pushing Grillby back down under the covers and kissing him on the brow. 

Grillby rolled over onto his side, closing his eyes. For a while he heard Papyrus buzzing around the kitchen until eventually the front door creaked open and slammed closed, leaving the apartment in silence. Grillby thought back to the conversation with Papyrus, turning a little blue in the face at the implications of ‘helping’ Papyrus. It wasn't like they didn't have sex; Grillby was sure he had mapped out every sensitive spot on Papyrus at this point. Heats just felt a touch more… intimate than usual. 

He sighed, rolling over and pulling the covers closer. Either way Grillby was going to help Papyrus and fuck him until he couldn't stand.

______

Grillby walked into the apartment after work, closing the door behind him. The silence was deafening and the living room was pitch black, telling Grillby that Papyrus had already gone to sleep. He peeked over at the oven clock, numbers illuminating a small part of the stove top. It was one in the morning, a little later than usual for Grillby to get home. A small bar fight had broke out close to his closing time, and while tossing out the culprits had taken no time at all, he still had been forced to clean up the mess they had left behind, delaying his arrival home. 

Grillby sighed and hung his jacket in the closet. The hardwood creaked softly as he balanced himself against the wall to unlace his boots. Once he had extracted himself from his shoes and set them by the door, he allowed his flames to illuminate his way to his bedroom.He smiled softly as he took in the Papyrus-shaped lump under the sheets. After stripping down to his boxers, he got into bed next to Papyrus, spooning his back. The cool cotton of Papyrus’ shirt brushed against Grillby’s bare chest and agitated his flames slightly. He took a deep breath, taking in the scent of Papyrus’ bones as he drifted off to sleep.

_____

_ “......” _

_ “m-mmph!” _

_ Grillby stroked the slender legs of the skeleton that was currently occupying his bar. Thin ropes bound Papyrus’ legs, ribcage, and arms so that his tailbone and arms hung in the air and his face rested on the cool countertop. His scarf was wrapped around his skull to create a makeshift gag. Surprisingly, it had been Papyrus’ idea. _

_ “... Do you remember your safe word?” Grillby asked, voice low and crackling. He watched as Papyrus let his foot detach from his leg, falling onto the counter to land on the floor with a clatter. Grillby bent down to pick it up and placed it against Papyrus. It reattached with a small snap, like a magnet attracting to metal. “Good job,” he said, patting Papyrus. “Let's begin.” _

_ Grillby placed his fingertips at the base of Papyrus’ neck, rubbing it gently before dragging his fingers down his spine. Papyrus moaned into his gag as Grillby stroked the tip of his coccyx.  _

_ “A-ah, Grillby!” _

_ Grillby stilled his fingers, glancing over at Papyrus’ face, noting that the impromptu gag was still in place. _

_ “Grillby!” _

_ What the- _

The first thing that Grillby noticed when he awoke was a strong scent of cinnamon. He couldn’t remember using cinnamon when he got home, or cooking at all. The second -- and much more pressing -- thing that he noted was a very horny skeleton grinding down on his cock. 

“...P-Papyrus?” Grillby breathed out as he squinted to try and see him -- a difficult task without his glasses. Papyrus’ head was thrown back in ecstasy, hands braced against Grillby’s chest as he continued to take his dick. At hearing his name, Papyrus slowly opened his eyes and tilted his face down, breathing heavily. 

“Grillby, I-ah, I feel so hot, “ Papyrus stuttered, hips grinding down in a way that made them both groan. 

The warmth emanating from Papyrus’ cunt made Grillby’s head spin as he gripped onto Papyrus’ hips to gain some control of the situation. “...Your heat started, I guess?”

“Yes!” Papyrus cried out. Liquid seeped from Papyrus as he spasmed around Grillby’s dick. Grillby gritted his jaw, watching Papyrus recover from his orgasm while mentally staving off his own. Despite not needing to breathe, Papyrus took a few deep breaths as he focused his eyes on Grillby. 

“My, uh, heat started overnight.”

Grillby looked Papyrus up and down. “... I can tell.”

“Sorry, I took advantage of you. I couldn't help it.” Papyrus slowly ground into Grillby, as if to prove his point. 

Yawning, Grillby trailed his hands over Papyrus’ hip bones, wishing he had his glasses so he could see Papyrus fully. As if reading his mind, Papyrus leaned over and grabbed the glasses off the nightstand. He passed them to Grillby, who thanked him as he put them on. 

Grillby could now see the extent of Papyrus’ predicament; his face was flushed, and he seemed to be trembling with need as he fidgeted on top of Grillby. His shirt was soaked with sweat, and his pajama pants were already off. Grillby’s own boxers were gone as well, probably pulled off and thrown aside when Papyrus was trying to satisfy himself.

“... I did say I would help you through it, didn't I?” Grillby smiled. “Tell me what you want.”

Papyrus gazed directly into Grillby’s eyes, mouth opening and closing as he tried to vocalize what he wanted. His blush deepened as he attempted to grind himself against Grillby. 

Grillby tightened his hold on Papyrus’ hips, stopping their movement. “... Ah ah, use your words, Papyrus.” 

“Please, I need it,” Papyrus whined. 

“... What do you need, dear?” 

“Please, Grillby, I need your dick!” Papyrus shouted. 

Grillby grinned, lifting Papyrus off his cock so that he was left to hover over the tip. The cool air of the apartment felt so different compared to Papyrus’ warmth.

“Good boy,” he praised, before pulling Papyrus back down. He grunted, still surprised by how hot and wet Papyrus felt. Above him, a litany of lewd sounds were spilling from Papyrus’ mouth as he was thoroughly fucked. 

Grillby latched onto Papyrus’ ribs and pulled him into a deep kiss, and when they finally parted, their lips made a wet smacking sound. Panting, Grillby kept Papyrus close, wrapping his arms around the skeleton’s shoulders.

“... You feel so perfect around me,” Grillby breathed against Papyrus’ skull. “It’s like your pussy was made just for my cock.” 

Papyrus shuddered, his bones clacking together as he moaned, turned on by Grillby’s words. “Grillby, I-I’m getting close.”

“Go on then, come for me.”

Papyrus’ breath hitched, and then, with a cry, he let go, squeezing Grillby’s dick as he came. 

Grillby clenched his jaw, groaning as he held Papyrus to his chest, still thrusting in and out of Papyrus’ warmth. 

“Nn, Grillby! It’s-ah, it’s too much!” Papyrus whined. 

Slowing to a stop, Grillby pulled Papyrus back to  look him in the eye sockets. “Do you really want me to stop?” Papyrus shook his head, moving his hips to bounce on Grillby’s length. 

“This heat is driving me crazy! Please, fuck me, fill me up with your cum!”

Grillby, turned on by the sinful words falling from Papyrus’ mouth, pulled Papyrus off of him with a growl, pushing him until he was lying at the end of the bed.

Before Papyrus could complain, Grillby grabbed his legs, placing them on his shoulders as he slipped back inside and set a brutal pace. 

“... Your mouth…  It's so dirty. You're such a dirty boy, aren't you? Getting drunk off my cock. ” 

Papyrus was left speechless, only able to nod and moan, and Grillby knew by his reactions that his dick was hitting all the right places. Suddenly, Papyrus  dug his fingers into the sheets, screaming as yet another orgasm tore through him.

Grillby thrusted deeper into Papyrus as his own orgasm hit him. He watched with pleasure as his cum shot up through Papyrus’ pussy, covering his ribs and the bed in a sticky residue. 

After a few seconds, Grillby pulled out, carefully extracting Papyrus’ legs from his shoulders and placing a kiss against Papyrus’ skull. He slipped out of the bedroom, leaving Papyrus to gather his breath before coming back a few minutes later with a bottle of water and a snack. He offered the drink to Papyrus, who took it gratefully and chugged the bottle. 

Grillby sat next to Papyrus, opened up the bag, took a few bites, and then passed it over to Papyrus. They sat like that for a bit, swapping the bag back and forth in comfortable silence. 

When the bag was finished, Grillby took it and placed it in the can near their nightstand. He turned to Papyrus. “... How are you feeling? You still have a long way to go, don't you?”

Papyrus glanced away, sheepish, as his hips shifted. “I do, I'm sorry.”

Grillby placed his hand on Papyrus’ thigh, stroking the bone.

“... That's fine, I didn't expect you to be satisfied with just that,” Grillby replied, smiling. He glimpsed Papyrus’ crotch, his entrance still slick with his and Papyrus’ fluids. “... Can you change your genitals?” he asked, leaning over the edge of the bed to rummage through the nightstand before grabbing a small cylinder-shaped container. He leaned back against the headboard with his legs up, unintentionally showing off his puckered entrance to a blushing Papyrus.

Grillby looked away from Papyrus’ heated gaze in embarrassment as he spread liquid from the container onto his fingers. He brought his hand to his hole, moaning a little as he pressed a finger inside.

After a bit, he peeked open his eyes and took in the sight of Papyrus’ hand jerkily moving over his magic. The impression of a cock started to appear, eliciting an involuntary shudder from Grillby. 

Usually during their lovemaking sessions, Grillby would top, but it wasn't because he wanted to be the dominant partner all the time. Grillby really wouldn't mind them switching more often… if Papyrus wasn't so well-endowed. Between Papyrus’ endless enthusiasm and a dick that was both the longest and girthiest he had ever seen, Grillby’s first bottoming experience had been a little traumatic. 

With a small pop, Papyrus’ cock fully came into existence, resting in his hand. He peered from his dick to Grillby, hungry for the pleasure he knew was sure to come.

A flash of doubt crossed Papyrus’ face. “Grillby, I don't want to hurt you like last time.” 

Grillby focused his eyes onto Papyrus’ face as he inserted a second finger. “... It’ll be fine… I just have to prepare myself longer.” Grillby groaned as he moved his two fingers in and out, twisting them and spreading them apart to stretch out his hole.

When he felt like he was ready, Grillby slowly inserted a third finger into himself. He shifted to look at Papyrus again, forgetting to breathe as Papyrus pumped his cock furiously. His mouth was watering and his eyes were unfocused as he let out whines and whimpers, some carrying the hint of Grillby’s name. 

With a newfound enthusiasm, Grillby stretched himself to the best of his ability, moving his fingers in every direction in a desperate attempt to finish preparing himself. 

Papyrus suddenly cried out, spilling his seed over himself. “G-grillby!”

“Fuckkkk,” Grillby groaned, pulling his fingers out of his entrance. He turned around and got on his hands and knees, presenting his ass to Papyrus. “I’m ready, Papy.”

Papyrus clambered over to Grillby, lining up his cock to his entrance. Without hesitation, he pushed himself in all the way and started thrusting with reckless abandon. Even after all the prep work, Grillby’s hole still was being stretched to its limit.

“Ah, Papyrus! Too fast!”

“I-I’m sorry, Grillby. I can’t stop myself!”  He leaned over, pressing his head to Grillby’s back as his hips kept pistoning in and out.  

Grillby shouted, digging his fists into the sheets to ground himself. This was… honestly the most painful and most arousing experience he’d ever had. Soon the pain passed and the full extent of pleasure enveloped his body, sending him towards his finish alarmingly fast.

“Papyrus, I-I’m-” Grillby yelled out, cutting himself off with a groan.

Papyrus grabbed Grillby’s cock, bringing him to a quick release with only a few pumps. Grillby screamed into the sheets as he climaxed, his arms collapsing under him.

Murmuring words of encouragement to Grillby, Papyrus sat up and placed his hands on either side of Grillby’s ass. He pounded hard into Grillby, causing him to yelp in alarm. With a shout of Grillby’s name, he came hard.

The sound of harsh breathing filled the room as the two of them came down from their highs and collapsed on top of each other. Papyrus moved first, rolling off of Grillby and righting himself to his feet.  Grillby stayed where he was, shivering slightly as he felt Papyrus’ cum seeping out of his ass. He heard a huff from above, and he knew from experience it was probably Papyrus wondering how many times he would have to wash the sheets to get all the stains out.

Grillby mumbled, his voice muffled by the bedsheets as he slowly sat up.

“What was that?”

“... I might’ve scorched the sheets by accident.” Grillby moved his hands, showing the charred remains of where his hands rested. 

“We have extras, it’s fine.” Papyrus frowned. “Are you alright? I might’ve been… a bit eager.”

Grillby swung his legs over to the edge of the bed and got onto his feet. As he stood straight, he jerked back, his hands flying to his ass. “... Nothing that some monster food can’t fix. I have to keep my energy up anyway if I’m going to last with you.” Grillby smiled at Papyrus. 

“You know what’s perfect monster food? My spaghetti! I’ll make it for you!” Papyrus sprinted out of the room, pulling Grillby along with him. 

“...Sounds good, Papyrus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream sequence scene based on [this lovely piece](http://lasagna-lounge.tumblr.com/post/151836997210/this-commission-is-for-sesurescue-with-some) I commissioned <3
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to bother me at my NSFW Tumblr:[Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	2. Grillby's Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby's heat decides to make an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, It's been a while since I touched this fic, 2 months in fact! I told myself, 'this gets finished next', but then papysansby happened, and AU Grillbies, and I figured I better actually fucking get this done before Kinktober happened haha. I'm not sure what else to say, other than, thanks for reading all my stuff and sticking to it! I really appreciate it <3
> 
> Tags for this chapter: Intrusive thoughts, shibari, soul touching, soul sex

It had been about a few weeks since Papyrus’ heat had finished, and the lingering effects were finally leaving his bones. Surprisingly, his heat had only lasted for four days, a new record for him! Usually during his heats he was confined to his bedroom for two weeks, horny and masturbating nonstop for relief. He didn’t expect Grillby to help him the entire way, since not many monsters could keep up with a heat, but to his surprise Grillby had been able to keep going and assist him for the duration of it. The things they did…Papyrus blushed constantly lately whenever he had thought about it.

Speaking of Grillby, he should've been hanging out around the house somewhere today. Both of them were off of work, which usually meant high quality cuddle time all day, but he was nowhere to be found. Papyrus had even checked the fireplace, a popular napping spot for the fire elemental. 

Papyrus pulled out his phone, intending to send a text to him, when the front door opened, revealing Grillby struggling through the threshold with a large, overflowing shopping bag. 

“Grillby, there you are! I was looking for you everywhere!”

Grillby looked up at Papyrus, face forming into a warm, slightly open smile. “...Good morning, Papyrus. Do you mind helping me with this? I have a few more bags to bring up.”

Papyrus nodded, confused as he took the bag from Grillby and carried it to the living room. He followed Grillby out to grab the rest of the bags from downstairs, which were also overflowing with a strange fabric, and… was that rope?

“Grillby, what's going on, and what is all this stuff?” Papyrus asked as they walked up the stairwell back to the apartment.

“...We need to talk. I’ll answer everything after we get upstairs.”

Papyrus stilled at the top of the steps, anxiousness seeping into his bones. He might not be an expert in dating, but what he knew of relationship customs told him the phrase, ‘We need to talk’, was never a good sign.  _ What if he doesn't love you anymore?  _

Shaking his head to rid himself of his intrusive thoughts, he carried the bags up to the apartment and sat them down against the wall. He glanced at Grillby, watching him stand in the doorway of their bedroom, scrutinizing it with a hand on his hip. 

Papyrus sat down on the couch, trying to calm his growing nerves by rubbing his hands over his scarf. The slightly silky texture between his phalanges soothed him somewhat as he closed his eyes, remembering a human coping mechanism he read in a book to calm anxious thoughts. He focused on the sound of Grillby’s flames, the steady crackling soothing him, when the couch sagged beside him. A warm hand rested on his shoulder.

“...Papyrus, are you okay?”

Papyrus opened his eyes to find Grillby staring back at him, glasses off and a concerned look on his face. He took a deep breath, hoping that his voice would remain steady. “Grillby, have I done something wrong?” 

Grillby tilted his head to the side, confused. “...What?”

“You said we had to talk, and I’ve watched enough soap operas to know that any conversation that starts with that phrase never ends well,” Papyrus cried, tears threatened to bubble to the surface. 

Grillby’s eyes widened. “...Papyrus, that’s not what I meant when I said we had to talk,” He reasoned, reaching over and grabbing Papyrus’ hand. 

“Wait, what? What is this talk then, if it’s not a breakup talk?”

“...I checked the calendar, my heat is coming up in the next couple of days.”

Papyrus visibly relaxed, half collapsing against Grillby. This was a topic he could deal with. Sex was far easier to stomach than thinking of Grillby no longer loving him.

“Is that all? That’s easy to deal with. I can definitely help you out, leave it to me! ” Papyrus stood, hands on his hips as he used his magic to make his scarf flutter behind him dramatically. Grillby tried to stifle his laughter in his hands, but his flames betrayed him, whipping to and fro around his head to match the heaving rhythm of his chest. Papyrus dispelled his magic, pouting. “Don’t underestimate The Great Papyrus!”

Wiping at his eyes, Grillby gestured for Papyrus to sit down, pulling the skeleton into a tight embrace. Papyrus tried feigning anger, but he gave up easily as they reclined on the couch, Grillby’s flames lapping against him comfortably. 

“...I love that you’re so eager to help me, but it’s a little more involved than your heat was. Elemental monsters have wildly different heats than other monsters, even skeletons. Fire elemental heats in particular are a little intense, so there’s a lot I must tell you, and I have to prepare before it happens. You might have to think about some things you aren’t comfortable with yet if you want to successfully help me, but I won't pressure you into anything you don't want to do.”

Papyrus opened his mouth to tell Grillby that of course he could handle anything he needed, but one look at Grillby’s face made him reconsider. He was taking this very seriously, and while The Great Papyrus took everything seriously, he should probably give this a bit more thorough thought than he did everything else. Was there anything he wouldn’t instantly say yes to for Grillby? Maybe there was, and he didn’t know it yet.  He decided to wait until after their talk to make any decisions. “Okay, let’s talk about this.”

_______________________________________

The temperature of the apartment was significantly hotter than it was an hour ago, signaling the impending start of Grillby’s heat, and Papyrus was pretty nervous. Even though skeletons couldn't burn or melt (as far as he knew anyway), he wouldn't be surprised if he started sweating. 

He stood in the doorway of the bedroom, watching Grillby fiddle with the thick fabric he brought in a few days ago. It was apparently a fire-resistant fabric to hang over the walls and furniture in their bedroom. According to Grillby, fire elementals has a tendency to expand during their heats, their flames growing to massive heights and scorching most things in the immediate area, so this would contain the residue flames and prevent them from catching the rest of the apartment building on fire. At least the color complimented their sheets, Papyrus thought, looking on the bright side. 

Papyrus glanced down at his hands, face warming as he ran his fingers over the lengths of rope Grillby had given him earlier. Fire elementals usually lost their shape during a heat, not needing a humanoid body to mate with someone of their species. They would meld their flames together, becoming almost one entity until they climaxed. Since Papyrus was not a fire elemental, Grillby wanted to keep his humanoid shape for him. With rope. Around his body.  _ Stars.  _

Papyrus didn't want this particular kink to creep up just yet in their relationship, but he was  _ really  _ into it. Grillby bound, ropes adorning his body, crisscrossing in different places, begging to be fucked. If he wasn't already sweating from the heat, his imagination would take care of it pretty well right now. 

“...Okay, I think everything is in order,” Grillby said, interrupting his sinful thoughts. He sauntered over to stand in front of Papyrus, hands on his hips. “...The only thing left to prepare is me.” The teasing lilt of Grillby’s words hit Papyrus right in the groin, driving all proper responses from his skull. 

“I-I, uh, yes. All that's left to prepare…is you.” Papyrus gulped. 

Grillby chuckled, moving to stand flush against Papyrus. He trailed a hot finger down the side of Papyrus face, tilting his skull up to brush his mouth against Papyrus’ teeth. “Are you ready to bind me?” He asked, lustfully. 

Papyrus threw all rational thought to the wind as he swooped down to pick Grillby up at the waist, pressing their mouths together. He stepped through the doorway of the bedroom, almost missing the door with his foot as Grillby pressed his searing tongue to Papyrus’ neck. 

Groaning, he just about threw Grillby on the bed, crawling up and kissing him again. Their tongues tangled together violently as Papyrus stripped Grillby of his clothes in record time. His hands roamed over the fire elemental’s body, exploring the unique way his body mimicked the complicated feel of humanoid muscles. Grillby responded in kind, hot hands gripping through clothes to latch onto Papyrus’ floating ribs. He crashed their hips together, keening as his bare erection rubbed against Papyrus’ clothed one. “...Oh my god, you feel so good against me.”

Papyrus hummed into their connection, agreeing. Being pressed together like this was amazing. Every touch they shared felt like a shock to his system, igniting his loins all over again. The heat that lingered behind Grillby’s passes were…actually really hot. Wait. He glanced down, eyelights widening as he witnessed his shirt and pants burning right in front of him. 

“Grillby!”

They quickly broke apart, Papyrus taking off his precious scarf and running it to safety outside the bedroom. Luckily it managed to come out unharmed but… He looked down at the charred remains of his clothing. Well, he had other clothes, and if he really wanted to he could just buy them again.

Stripping off what was left of his clothing, Papyrus returned to the bedroom, closing the door and standing at the foot of the bed. In the time he was gone, Grillby’s flames started to flare out larger than usual, making him slighter bigger overall. He looked a little terrifying...but in a good way.

“...I'm starting to lose control over my form, You should probably actually tie me up soon,” Grillby suggested. 

Papyrus nodded, getting into the mood again as he grabbed some of the abandoned rope off the floor, motioning for Grillby to stand beside him. He folded it in half, brushing the rough fibers against his phalanges in front of Grillby’s chest to test the rope as he leaned in intimately. 

“You don't have to ask me twice,” Papyrus breathed, making Grillby shiver against him. 

He tied a knot to start, leaving an open loop as he placed the two ends of the rope over Grillby’s shoulders. Kissing a lazy path to his front again, Papyrus added more knots along the length of the rope, stopping right before Grillby’s cock. It seemed that it grew slightly larger from Grillby’s heat, the flames overwhelming Papyrus when he tried to move his face closer.

Mourning the lost opportunity to suck his boyfriend's dick, Papyrus grazed the underside with the tips of his fingers as he passed the rope under and around to Grillby’s back to create a loop around his body. Papyrus pulled the rope ends gently through his starting loop, separating them and crossing them through the knots around Grillby’s body in a decorative manner.

“I've wanted to do this to you for a long time,” Papyrus confessed as he worked, face tinted orange. “Does everything feel alright so far?”

“...Yes, everything's fine. I was wondering why you were so good at this before, but one day I saw your internet history,” Grillby laughed light-heartedly, enjoying Papyrus’ flustered expression. 

Not letting a little embarrassment damper the quality of his ropework, Papyrus finished off the tie with a knot on Grillby’s back, slapping Grillby’s ass lightly before grabbing another length of rope and facing Grillby. 

“Your hands, please.”

Grillby held out his hands in front of him as Papyrus tied them together in a basic tie, making sure they were loose enough to not cut off any magic circulation. 

“All done!” He chirped. 

Papyrus stepped back, admiring his work. He had found a technique online for a tie called ‘Karada’ that he thought at the time would look nice on Grillby, but seeing it on him in person…  _ Wow.  _ The rope Grillby had picked up complemented the color of his flames very well, and the way the rope hugged him around his chest and hips was more delicious than what he had imagined. Definitely a good choice.

He embraced Grillby, kissing the sides of his face as he tested the give of the rope in different places on Grillby’s body. “Are you okay, Is anything too tight?”

Grillby giggled as he made himself cozy at the head of the bed. “...Everything is fine, Papyrus. My body is all flames, it literally can't be too tight on me. Let's continue.”

Nodding, Papyrus settled himself at the edge of the bed, his eyes continuing to roam over Grillby’s body until he paused at his abdomen, and the lighter star-shaped mark that graced it. It was his core, the object that all fire elementals were created from. Usually, Grillby’s core was solid, typically sitting still to protect his SOUL from damage as the flames of his body cycled around it, but now during his heat it was more molten and viscous, allowing the dim white light of his SOUL shine from the inside. Papyrus reached his hand out towards that light, hissing in pain as his phalanges brushed over the surface of the core. 

“...What did you expect, it's the hottest part of my body right now.” Grillby teased. 

  
  


“Then how do I…”

“... Like this.” Grillby shimmied his bound hands, using one to prod at his core. He gently reached in, the flames of his hands heating up the surrounding rock enough to free his SOUL. 

Papyrus stared, mesmerized, until he realized what he was doing and averted his eyes out of respect. They were dating sure, and they had seen each other in various amounts of undress, but looking at Grillby’s SOUL just seemed WAY too private! It was literally their entire being; a monster couldn't just go peeking about at other monster's SOULs! 

“... Papy?” Grillby called, making Papyrus squirm.

They had talked about this, and Grillby told him that the only way Papyrus would be able to help him would be to stimulate his SOUL. Papyrus had agreed, thinking that he'd be able to do it, but in the actual moment… 

Silence hung in the air, Papyrus mimicking a deep breathing motion as he tried to get his anxiety under control. Didn’t Papyrus love Grillby with all his SOUL? The next logical step after sex would be SOUL sharing; getting closer to your significant other by trusting them with your entire being. According to his datebook, he should be able to do this. He wanted to do this! There was nothing Papyrus wanted more than to have Grillby know just how much he loved him, but… what if Grillby was just stringing him along, until he found someone better? Papyrus knew he was being silly, he knew it but yet his thoughts-!

“...Papyrus.” Papyrus flitted his eyes to Grillby, eye lights softening at Grillby’s expression. In the haze of his heat, he seemed to be able to put on a patient smile just for Papyrus. “...You don’t have to force yourself to do this, you know. It’s a big step, and just because you said you’d help doesn’t mean you should feel pressured to do it.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to do it, trust me I do! I just...what if you don’t like me as much as I like you?—I know it’s silly!” Papyrus added as Grillby started to laugh.

Grillby shifted, leaning against the headboard and panting slightly, starting to lose himself. “...I mean it when I say I love you, but if you’re still unsure—” He held his SOUL out, offering it to Papyrus—“...There’s only one way to find out,  right?”

There really was only way to find out. He could do this, he could do this..! Leaning forward, Papyrus cupped his hands together, placing them under Grillby’s hands. He focused his eye lights on the SOUL before him, unmarred by the struggles of life and shining bright as a diamond. It was pale and looked really smooth, almost like silk, but the surface was engulfed in orange flames, much like the loose flames on Grillby’s head. It was...beautiful. Before Papyrus could gaze at the SOUL further, Grillby opened his hands, dropping it into Papyrus’ shocked phalanges. 

The first thing that Papyrus felt was heat; searing, unbearable heat. It seeped through his bones, making it seem like he was going to melt into a puddle. His cock manifested suddenly as lust washed over him, Grillby’s heat overwhelming all of his own thoughts and Papyrus’ in turn. Papyrus trembled, bones clacking together as the heat started to affect his reasoning. Was Grillby already this far gone in his heat? He looked up, catching the act of Grillby palming his cock, precum oozing out from the tip. 

Papyrus drew his arms back, cradling the SOUL to him as he tried not to completely lose himself to desire. “Grillby, I'm going to touch your SOUL now.”

“...P-please do.”

Papyrus swiped his thumb down Grillby’s SOUL lovingly, pouring good intentions into his movements. The SOUL shuddered slightly in his hand, the fire around the surface pulsing out slightly. It was apparently pleased with finally being touched. Smiling, Papyrus repeated the motion, gaining enough confidence to include his other thumb as well. He continued to rub the SOUL, shifting his legs as the feedback from it fed into his own arousal. 

Deciding to check on Grillby, Papyrus looked up, breath catching as he took in Grillby’s state. Grillby was on his knees, back arched as his bound hands jerkily moved over his cock, touching himself. He was mouthing silently as he thrusted into his hands, and Papyrus idly wondered what it was that Grillby was saying.

Grillby’s SOUL, as if sensing Papyrus’ question, throbbed in his hand, the haze of the heat temporarily fading away to allow Papyrus to tune into Grillby’s unfiltered feelings.

_ I love you, Papyrus. I need you, Papyrus. Papyrus.  _

The SOUL chanted Papyrus’ name over and over again like a prayer, releasing pulses of unwavering love and devotion to wash over his bones straight to his own SOUL. He felt light, almost giddy as all of his insecurities seemed to melt away in that moment. How could he be worried when Grillby’s SOUL was practically singing to him, serenading him with the song of their love? 

With his newfound confidence, Papyrus brought the SOUL to his mouth, giving it a quick kiss before starting to rub the sides of it with his thumbs again. He kept his eyes trained on Grillby, observing the quick jut of his hips when he pressed it to his teeth. Even though Grillby seemed to be enjoying it, he didn’t seem like he had the concentration to vocalize, so Papyrus decided to try getting feedback another way. He stopped his movements, holding the soul in his hands.

“Grillby, dear, I want you to shake or nod your head for me. Does it feel good, your SOUL?”

Grillby paused, slowly blinking his eyes open to focus, and nodded.

“Does it feel good when I do this?” Papyrus asked, rubbing the sides of his SOUL. 

He nodded, flames flickering violently. 

A peculiar thought came to Papyrus. If just holding and stroking his SOUL felt good, then what about licking? 

“How about…this?”

Ready to experiment, Papyrus made direct eye contact as he brought Grillby’s SOUL to his mouth and licked right down the center. 

Grillby’s mouth opened wide in a small scream as he suddenly came, covering himself in cum. His SOUL mimicked the gesture, oozing globs of orange magic onto Papyrus’ phalanges and sliding into his lap. Papyrus watched, amazed, as Grillby panted harshly, winding down from his release. 

“... Ha…very good,” Grillby croaked out, blearily watching his cum harden onto his flames before disintegrating into soot.

“Are you okay to keep going? I'd like to… try something, if that's alright with you.”

Shifting Grillby’s SOUL to one hand, Papyrus rubbed his chest with the other, accidentally smearing the SOUL magic onto his ribs as he stimulated them. Soul sharing was the act of two monsters holding each other’s SOULs. Grillby was still way too hot to touch Papyrus’ SOUL directly but…

Papyrus summoned his SOUL for the first time, gazing at his being in wonder. So this is what his SOUL looked like. It was white, like Grillby’s, but with bits of orange magic slowly oozing out of the heart from his arousal. 

“...Beautiful,” Grillby breathed. “...Are you going to…”

“I-is that alright? I think I'm…ready to try it, if you are,” Papyrus stammered.

“Please.”

Papyrus gently pushed their souls together, making both of them cry out. Papyrus could feel everything; Grillby’s heat, his overwhelming love, all of it was flowing through him, bringing tears to his eyes. However, he also could sense the deeper hidden feelings underneath Grillby’s love, mostly his worry of forcing Papyrus to do things he wasn’t ready for. 

Papyrus concentrated, projecting his thoughts out to Grillby through their SOUL connection. He wanted to do this, to be close like true lovers and feel the pulse of his SOUL against his partner’s. Grillby wasn’t forcing him to do anything he didn’t want to. Doing this with him, right now, was the best moment of his life by far. He loved him, so much.

Grillby gasped, his SOUL oozing out steadily onto Papyrus’. “...P-papy, I’m…”

“Me too, I think,” Papyrus groaned, something starting to build in his soul. It felt similar to the buildup of a regular orgasm, but much more intense. He held onto their beings, unintentionally pressing the SOULs closer together as lost control of himself, thrusting into the air.

“Fuck!” Grillby came with a shout, his SOUL exploding in a fiery display, leaking magic. Papyrus followed a moment later, the warmth of his orgasm washing over him like a flood.

As the pleasure started to wane from his bones, he realized that the temperature had gone down significantly in their room. Taking advantage of it, Papyrus scooted over to Grillby, carefully balancing the SOULs in his hands as he laid his head in Grillby’s bare lap. He untied Grillby’s hands, kissing his palms before peppering kisses against Grillby’s stomach, making Grillby chuckle and swat playfully at his head. 

“That was amazing,” Papyrus said, nuzzling Grillby with his nasal bone.

“...It was quite perfect,” Grillby dragged his fingers down Papyrus’ front, pausing at his hands and hovering over the SOULs. 

Papyrus, figuring he knew what Grillby wanted, offered up his SOUL, shivering slightly as Grillby gingerly took it. Grillby’s fingers slowly danced across the surface of Papyrus’ SOUL, making him hyper-aware of every little touch. This is what it felt like when he touched Grillby’s? Wowie. 

“...I feel much closer to you, holding you like this,” Grillby gushed, smiling as he examined the SOUL. Papyrus felt a quick burst of love flow from Grillby’s SOUL, making him kiss it in reflex. 

They sat in peaceful silence, expressing their love to each other wordlessly as they cradled each other's SOULs. Papyrus wasn’t particularly sure how SOUL sex affecting the length of heats, but Grillby didn't seem to be affected by it currently. 

He looked up, ready to ask, when the scene before him made him reconsider. Grillby was laid back against the headrest, leaning over slightly as he dozed peacefully, no doubt exhausted after the day's activities. His hands were on either side of Papyrus’ head, the slightly orange soul resting in his palm. 

How did he get so lucky? Papyrus thought to himself. He was sure he'd probably never stop asking himself that question, but that was okay. Both of them loved each other to pieces, and really that's all that mattered in the end. 

Papyrus knew he should clean-up the aftermath. Magic was sticking to his bones and soot was scattered around the bed, nevermind preparing something for them to eat in order to get their energy back. As he lounged in Grillby’s lap though, Papyrus figured joining him for a small nap wouldn't be too bad. Just this once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not entirely sure if everything came together well, but thank you so much for reading anyway, I really appreciate it! Always feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


End file.
